One Of THOSE Days
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Kevin/Macy. Two-shot. Macy is having a REALLY bad day. And when I say REALLY bad-I mean it.


_**Just something short-there's two chapters-because I'm so sick of all this Nick/Macy and I know that I'm not alone. Even SweetGalSab has been converted to Kevin/Macy. I have great respect for Nicole Anderson, Nick Jonas, Lester Lewis and Paul Hoen, but they should know when something works and when it doesn't and Nick and Nicole have no chemistry whatsoever. It's embarrassing to watch. Anyway, we all have "one of those days", this is Macy's. :)**_

_**One Of Those Days.**_

_**1. Just My Luck.**_

Everyone has _one of those days_. Today, as it were, would just happen to be mine.

It all started to go wrong from the second I woke up this morning. You know the way that some people have the saying "woke up on the wrong side of the bed"? Well, I literally woke up on the wrong side of the bed and, being that it was twenty-five minutes past six in the morning and I wasn't bothered opening my eyes, I just sort of… _Threw_ myself forward. Of course-being that I _woke up on the wrong side of the bed_-I threw myself forward and right into a wall. So, you see this shiny bruise on the top of my head? Yeah, that's what that's from.

And being that it was _one of those days_, today would be the day where I'd just magically happen to run out of makeup. So, the lovely bruise I'm now sporting matches my perfectly purple bags that sit right under my not-so-perfectly blood shot eyes.

Are you feeling sorry for me yet?

Well, that was just the first few minutes of my day. It gets worse. A whole lot worse.

It's just myself and my Mom so usually breakfast is a Team effort. That way we're both full enough to last us until lunch time. But, instead of breakfast, this morning I got a note.

_Hey Mace,_

It said.

_I'm sorry I'm not there this morning,_

_but I was called in early to the ER._

_You'll be alright getting to school, there's money for the bus on the counter._

_I won't be home tonight because I'm doubling my shift all this week._

_Dinner is in the freezer, just pop it in the microwave for two minutes._

_If you have any trouble Mrs. Reid is next door._

_Love you, _

_Have fun at school._

_Mama._

I sighed, putting the note back onto the island. My Mom had been doubling her shifts a lot recently so that we could visit Grandma in Europe during the Summer. Still half asleep I opened the cupboard above my head, thinking it was the cupboard with the boxes of cereal.  
It wasn't.  
But I didn't know that until I'd pulled an entire bag of flour down on myself. Now covered in the white powder I uttered a few words which I will not write, due to reader discretion policies.

How about now, are you feeling sorry for me now?

After a quick shower (in which I both froze and scalded myself) I decided that I was going to turn the day around. I was going to _make_ it a good day. Whether it wanted to be a good day or not.

That was, until I noticed the time.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag and knowing that I wouldn't have time for breakfast. I ran to the bus stop with less than two minutes until the bus was due to arrive. I sucked in a deep breath, thanking my lucky stars I hadn't missed it. A makeup-less Macy, running to school would not have been a good look. I reached into my pocket only to remember that I'd left my bus money sitting on the counter.

Again I uttered words that I probably shouldn't even know before darting back towards the house and praying to God or to Allah or to anyone that would listen to me that the bus would be late. Trying the fumble my keys into the door I dropped them twice. And, of course-as luck would have it-by the time I got back to the bus stop I was just in time to see it drive by. Cue Macy Misa _running_ to school. Makeup-less, with a huge bruise on my head, dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep from the heat-yes, heat and yes, I'm _running _to school-my hair soaking wet and sticking to my school shirt and _oh perfect_. My bag just fell open.

Are you feeling sorry for me _now_?

Sweaty with no lunch money, hungry with a nice purple bruise, irate with some flour still left on my uniform and only now realising that I'd left my history paper (which is worth half my grade and due today) on my desk in my room, I honestly felt like diving into the pool during swim practice and not coming back up. If it weren't that I didn't want to leave my Mom alone, I think I might actually have done it.

Okay, well that's being a _little_ over dramatic, but you get where I'm coming from.

I decided that, even though my love for JONAS was strong, I was going to stay far, far away from them today because I didn't want my bad day transferring onto one of them or my rotten luck hurting one of them. That was the one thing that was going super well for me today. I barely seen them, I hadn't even gotten close enough to hear them. I'd successfully managed to slip past Joe on my way to history (I got detention, just by the way) and I boycotted Nick during free period and I stayed well away from the atrium at lunch, knowing that Kevin would be there. He usually was and I would usually stand at my locker and watch him for a little bit.

Yes, I know that makes me sound like a stalker but this is Kevin Lucas we're talking about. If you had the chance to watch him for a few minutes everyday, wouldn't you?

No, you probably wouldn't.

Yeah, I'm a stalker. Great. Let's add that revelation to my list of crap things that are happening to me today.

I was beginning to feel faint, having not eaten all day, when I saw two thirds of the boy band themselves coming towards me. Joe and Nick gave me a wave and I-not knowing what else to do-panicked. And what does one do in moments of panic? Yep, you guessed it.

_I ran._

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me-my calves were killing me already from this morning's run to school without a stretch-and I kept on running. The room started to spin and my head thumped and my stomach yelled but I kept running.

Of course, being the day that it was, I would just _happen_ to run into the one third of the band that had been missing. Kevin Lucas.

"Whoa, Macy!" He exclaimed, a little smile on his face. "Where's the fire?"

I tried to answer, but I was out of breath and the room was beginning to spin fast.

"Macy?" He asked, concern now evident in his voice. "Are you alright?"

I gulped for air and grabbed onto him as I felt my legs fall from under me.

"Macy!" He called, and that was the last thing I heard before the room went black.

So there I was, a complete mess and out cold in the arms of the one person I was trying my hardest to avoid.

Which was, y'know.

Just my luck.

* * *

_How about now? Do you feel sorry for her now? xD_


End file.
